


Mistaken Phone Number

by FallenQueen2



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Steve is so done with the future, Stony - Freeform, he swears this is tony's fault, mistaken phone number, steve hates cell phones, steve is forced to swear, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little drabble about Steve trying to deal with the future</p><p>For my awesome Tumblr friend lat479 who inspired this and then her tumblr drabble series 'Steve Rogers vs. the new century'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Phone Number

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

“No this is NOT Tony Stark, you have the wrong number.” Steve ground out as he ignored the angry yells from the other side of his phone before he heard the dial tone.

“I miss being able to slam down a phone.” Steve sighed as he pressed the end call button before he tossed the Stark Phone down onto his kitchen table.

“Cords are a thing of the past Stevie.” Bucky commented from his place against the stove, he was making pancakes for the two of them. 

“Well I miss the past.” Steve dropped his forehead onto the tabletop.

“Why are people calling you thinking your Stark anyways?” Bucky asked curiously.

“Hell if I know, it just started one day and it won’t stop. Tony’s behind this I just know it.” Steve turned his head to the side so his cheek was resting on the table and he could watch his best friend move about the kitchen.

“I doubt it, Stark might be a prick but he wouldn’t share your phone number with the world.” Bucky shook his head not believing that Tony would do that.

“I guess that’s true, he is a good guy, deep down.” Steve agreed.

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Bucky grumbled and Steve let out a small laugh.

“Capsicle!” Tony’s voice called out as the front door swung open.

“Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.” Bucky laughed as he flipped a pancake. 

“In the kitchen Tony!” Steve called out before he groaned as his phone rang again with an unknown number.

“Want to explain why people keep calling my phone asking for Captain America?” Tony held up his own vibrating phone.

“Fuck I hate the future.” Steve groaned while Bucky just burst out laughing.


End file.
